Naki Shōjo no Tame no Pavane
is a Japanese manga series illustrated and written by Koge Donbo. The manga started serialization in the Japanese ''shōnen manga magazine Comic Blade on July 30, 2008, published by Mag Garden. It has four current volumes. Tokyopop has recently licensed the manga. Plot Takenomaru Sagami is a violinist prodigy with a contract to fulfill. When he was 11 years old, Takenomaru contracted smallpox and became critically ill. Constantly feeling unwanted and hated throughout his life, he looked towards death as an escape. In his weak condition, he discovered hope in life from Lieutenant Sagami, who encouraged him to learn the violin once he recovered from his illness. He told him music had nothing to do with race, which was something that played a big role in the way people treated him because of his foreign blood. Not long after finding his hope and purpose, Takenomaru stood before the entrance of death, he made a contract with "an angel" in order to continue living. In exchange for three gifts (life, looks, and musical talent) he must sacrifice others by collecting the twelve tears of Maria. Out of his resent for the world, he agrees readily. Seven years later, at the music school where his foster father (Sagami) teaches, he pursues twelve girls to attain the jewels that represent one’s feelings for him. He gives them each a brooch that changes color by the intensity feelings they have for him. Once they fall in love with him, the girls must face their death in order for Takenomaru to collect the tear of Maria hidden in the girls’ hearts. Characters Takenomaru Sagami: Is eighteen years old, and adopted by Mr. Sagami. He's also a master of the violin and is said to be good looking. When he was younger he was bullied and mistreated (because he had "white blood" in him) by the town's children and adults, even by the old man who took care of him after his mother abandoned him because his father (who was a foreigner)had left them. When he was at the verge of dying he made a pact with an "angel" and gained three gifts but as part of the contract he must attain the twelve tears of Maria. Mr. Sagami: Adopted father of Takenomaru, he is skeptical of his activities. His relationship with Takenomaru is complicated. He lost his left hand in the war, and his wife also died, so he holds great expectation on "Take"(as he calls Takenomaru) to become a great violinist. Nakae Wakabayashi: Childhood friend of Takenomaru who protected him and acted as his only friend. She came from their hometown to live and work in the city. She ends up working at Takenomaru's and Mr. Sagami's house as a maid. Even after not seeing each other in seven years Nakae calls Takenomaru with the childish nick name "Take-chan" and acts as if she was his older sister. Nanao Kaga: A naive girl who, against her father's wishes and future arrangend marriage, joins the music school in pursuit of Takenomaru, whom she heard playing the violin once and ended up moved by his performance. She is the first to fall in love with him and is then stabbed by Takenomaru in a church building. She resembles Karin Hanazono/Suzuka Kujyo from Kamichama Karin. Misaki Kanda: A young girl who resembles Misha from Koge Donbo's previous work Pita Ten. She became friends with Nanao after they met and thinks of her even after her disappearance(death), which everyone thinks it was just a transference. Rumoi Matsumae: A young girl who is blind in one eye and extremely smart, considered a genius. She carries a pink bunny doll. Chigusa Nakamura: A quiet, mysterious and mature student who likes archery. She seems to know something about what is going on with Takenomaru and the Maria's tears. Hikari Hagi: Spunky, this girl holds great admiration for Takenomaru. In volume 3, she and Takenomaru go on a date which eventually leads to them sleeping together. They then, the day after get in a fight and Hikari commits suicide. She looks similar to Rabi~En~Rose from Di Gi Charat. Mine Shimabara: Twin sister of Mine and her polar opposite, she dislikes the idea of having a male student in the all girls music school. She becomes Takenomaru's 2nd Maria and victim. She and her sister resemble Kazune and Suzune Kujyo from Kamichama Karin. Miwa Shimabara: A nun who is gentle, quiet and sweet. She and her sister resemble Kazune and Suzune Kujyo from Kamichama Karin. Kami Muroto: A girl with twin tails who wields a sword. She for no apparent reasons attacks Takenomaru and gravely injures him. Maiko C. Suma: She is Takenomaru's (most likely half) little sister, but they haven't seen each other for a long time. They resemble each other a bit... both of them have the same hair color, but, her eyes are green while his are red. Asahi Nanba: A beautiful looking girl wearing a white kimono. She looks emotionless, but maybe it's because in fact she is a singing doll. Ukyo Sagano: Is a young girl with black hair and red eyes that wears a miko attire, she seems to be cheerful and naive. She looks like Himeka Kujyo and Himeka/Rika Karasuma from Kamichama Karin. The Angel: He/She has not make a corporeal appearance yet. He/She was the one who made a pact with Takenomaru and granted him three gifts in exchange of the twelve tears of Maria. External links * [http://www.mag-garden.co.jp/comic-blade/pavane.html Comic Blade's Naki Shōjo no Tame no Pavane website] Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Shōnen manga ko:죽은 소녀를 위한 파반 ja:亡き少女の為のパヴァーヌ zh:悼念少女的孔雀舞曲